


Карты, лето и варенье

by noldolatte



Series: Во времени и в пространстве [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Бессюжетный сиквел к «Во времени и в пространстве» (особенно кего третьей части), где на дворе 1998 год, у Трубецких всё замечательно, а Серёже Муравьёву предстоит вечер карточного разгрома.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Екатерина Трубецкая
Series: Во времени и в пространстве [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Карты, лето и варенье

**Author's Note:**

> броук: дописывать основной сюжет  
> воук: перепрыгнуть через него на пару лет и катать сиквелы

Поддавшись у раскрытого холодильника сложной мысли, что бы такого съесть, Екатерина подпёрла спину левой рукой. Снова тянуло поясницу. Ходить становилось всё тяжелее, а до срока ждать недель девять. Екатерина уже давно знала, что спиной страдает половина рожениц, но облегчения это не приносило. Как и объяснение: «Что вы хотите, возраст поздний». Будто ей под пятьдесят, а не всего тридцать четыре. 

Невыносимый, давивший на грудь зной стоял пятый день. Распахнутые по всей квартире окна ничуть не помогали, а взамен несли шум и пыль с улицы. От воды отекали ноги и лицо, в моменты особой удачи доставалось и рукам. В начале мая при раскалённых батареях ударило солнце, и Екатерина тогда катастрофически опоздала на собственную пару. По прозаичной причине: они вдвоём с Сергеем не могли скрутить обручальное кольцо, пережавшее с утра палец.

Но в том, что каждая из этих мелких неприятностей стоила того, они оба были полностью согласны.

Сейчас утешало лишь обещанное по прогнозу похолодание: с тридцати одного до двадцати двух. Страшное облегчение, потому что больше сидеть в четырёх стенах Екатерина не могла. В отпуск она вышла несколько дней назад – специально просила поставить все экзамены в самом начале, чтобы принять и спокойно уйти в декрет. И сейчас, после недели домашнего режима, когда не нужно думать ни о студентах, ни об отчётах, ни о плане научной работы на будущий год, Екатерина вдруг ощутила сильную, почти неуёмную жажду деятельности. 

Важного, полезного занятия, как назло, не находилось. Сергей, как у них повелось очень давно, по-прежнему рассказывал о своих делах, но теперь только о хорошей стороне. Помогать чем-то, кроме доброго слова, запретил категорически. А там, помнила Екатерина, приближалась крайняя дата конкурса на застройку одного из районов на окраине, и мороки должно быть прилично. От помощника тоже не удалось добиться ничего толкового: Миша разводил руками, мол, прошу пардону, проблем нет, а так разнарядка тебя не волновать. Не сдавался даже на их азартных посиделках.

Каждые две недели субботним вечером Миша залетал в дом, где жили Трубецкие, широко улыбался консьержке и проносился ярким, разноцветным пятном до второго этажа. Мимо видавшей виды громоздкой люстры, по истёршейся мозаике на полу, лестницам с фигурными перилами. Екатерина знала, что для Сергея Миша стал прекрасным работником – особенно по части договориться и вытащить нужную информацию из человека – а вот обрести в нём партнёра по играм оказалось приятным дополнением. В этом она убеждалась чуть ли не каждую встречу за картами: от самой первой (вовек не забыть восхищённое «Катерин Иванна, да вы держитесь, как катала!») до недавней, в конце мая. На ней они пытались втянуть в свою секту Серёжу Муравьёва, объясняя ему на пальцах правила преферанса.

На дворе как раз стояла пятница: завтра снова ждать тех же гостей. А пока можно попытаться отмахнуться от жары книжкой и остатками клубничного варенья. Книг в квартире много, а варенья Наташа обещала к концу лета привезти свежего, лично сделанного. Если у её родителей будет много ягод.

***

Ужин для карточного вечера был готов, сервиз разложен, стрелки часов подбирались к шести. Тогда на кухне и раздалось решительное:

– Серёжа, со мной всё нормально!

В последние месяцы Екатерине думалось, что медаль за самые частые слова нужно присудить именно такой фразе. Нормально, просто один день я чувствую себя прекраснейшей женщиной в мире, а другой – шариком на ножках. Нормально, только не знаю, чем заняться дома целое лето, пока ты работаешь. Нормально, потому что рядом с тобой всё хорошо.

Екатерина чувствовала: Сергей и так знал каждое слово, что она хотела сказать.

– Иди сюда, – он протянул руки. Екатерина улыбнулась, отставила чашку и резво перебралась со стула в родные объятия. 

– Катюнь, – ласково произнёс Сергей. Он наклонил голову и поцеловал жену в пробор каштановых волос, – мне главное, чтобы ты была спокойна. И здорова.

Замерев, Екатерина размышляла о хорошем: растущей с каждым днём любви, долгожданной дочери, перспективе отличного вечера.

Конечно, здесь и зажужжал дверной звонок.

– Точны, как часы. Идём открывать.

На пороге квартиры стояли Миша и Серёжа Муравьёв: оба, несмотря на вечер, покрасневшие от духоты, но явно довольные жизнью. 


End file.
